Pokemon Pack
by TheArianaRican
Summary: Two Pokemon. Cindy the Mightyena, and Cody the Houndoom. One a human's pet, the other a wild Pokemon. Join them as they discover each others difference and learn to live with them. (Tags: Mightyena, Houndoom, Poochyena, Houndour, Pokemon, Adventure, Drama)
1. 1- The Intruder

Chapter One

Cindy was now a MIGHTYENA. She trained hard as a POOCHYENA, and she earned her reward. She lay in the backyard of her master resting. The sudden crunching of dead leaves on the ground got her attention. The sound seeped through her dream and woke her up. She looked around. She stood up, her head between her shoulders snarling. Her tail raised, showing dominance.

"Easy, tiger." A voice spoke, as a HOUNDOOM padded out the bush. "I'm a friend,"

"I don't know you. How can I trust you?" Cindy growled.

"I'm Cody," He stepped closer. "By the looks of your collar, you're a pet."

"And you're a flea-bitten mutt," She snapped at him.

"Why are you so feisty?" He smirked. "I mean no harm to you, I've told you that."

She sighed and sat down. "I know, I know. I'm just… I dunno, I guess I have trust issues,"

"I can see that," He sat down, too. "So let me repeat myself. Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Cindy," She looked at her paws. His were rather close to hers. She scooted back a bit. "Shouldn't you be with your trainer?"

"Trainer?" He cocked his head. "I'm wild and running free!"

"Don't you want a trainer?" She asked, shocked. Her mother told her that having a trainer is better than being a wild. It's hard in the wild. Your coat is filthy, you have to fight other Pokémon, maybe stronger ones, for your territory, and then go through strong storms and have weak or no shelter. Why is he saying it's so good?

"No! I love being wild!" Cody wagged his arrow-tipped tail, "No fences, no orders, no _Pokémon food_. Blech! I tried it once. It was ok, but was so hard to chew."

"I never tried it before. Only this special food my master's mother gives me," She stood up and turned slightly, preparing to walk. "Want some?"

"Is it good…?" he stood up slowly, his head cocked.

"Of course!" She smiled. She padded to her doghouse and dragged out a bowl of Pokémon food.

"That's the same thing," he narrowed his eyes.

"Eat it," She insisted, waiting for him to take a bite.

He sighed and lowered his head to the bowl. He took one bite and his eyes widened. "Wow, this tastes great!"

"Told you! Now who says domestic life is bad?" She giggled.

"How about I tear off that collar of yours and we… go meet the pack?" He offered.

Cindy looked at her paws. They were so close to his. She scooted back a bit. "I can't leave my human. Maybe I can visit then come back?"

"How about this? If you really like the place, you come with me. If you don't, you can stay. Deal?" Cody sat down. He prepared for a no.

She sighed an looked at the house, then at Cody. "Alright,"


	2. 2- Camp

Chapter Two

She squirmed through a hole. She grunted and took a while until she finally popped out from under a hole in her fence. When she was younger, she would explore and this hole was her exit. She hasn't used it since, leading to the reason why she could barely fit.

"I'll dig it out from over here and you—" She started to dig but looked up. Cody leaped over the fence. He looked at her and flicked his long, thin tail. He then strutted towards the forest. She sighed and looked at her home. "I'll be back," She swore as she turned and ran after him.

"So you live… alone?" Cindy asked.

"No, I live in a pack. All canine Pokémon," He looked at the stars. "You never feel alone. Except… I feel a bit lonely myself."

"How?" Cindy asked.

"Well, I have friends and freedom, sure." He looked at his paws. "But everyone has settled down and have a family. Not me."

"That's a shame," She looked around. Every step she took she felt a tingly feeling run through her. "How far is this place, Cody?"

"Not too far," he smiled. "A half a mile more and we're there,"

**...**

Cody looked up and jumped out the way. Cindy just watched him confused. She looked up to see a GROWLITHE. The puppy Pokémon tackled her and pulled her tail. She kicked him off, but he charged back at her. Cody head-butted him out the way of her.

"Evan, she's on our side." He growled.

Evan growled and slowly calmed down. "Why is she here? There is only two MIGHTYENA and _she's_ not one of them,"

"She's not staying. Tell Alpha she's here," Cody ordered. Evan nodded and turned to run off somewhere.

"Who was that?" Cindy asked.

"Evan, Alpha's son." Cody explained.

"So… we're almost there?" Cindy wagged her tail.

"Nope. We're there," He smiled.


End file.
